My Life with my Warrior Wives
by GuardianFenrir
Summary: I've been living a great life with many partners, some of them I'm married to, others not. First it was Aqua, then 2B, then, well... guess you'll have to read my life story to find out! (Contains Aqua from Kingdom Hearts, Blake Belladonna from RWBY, 2B from NieR: Automata, and Brigitte Lindholm from Overwatch).
1. A Changed World

**My Life with Four Girlfriends**

**Chapter 1**

I live a dream life. It isn't always an easy one, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I get to live with my favorite four people in the whole world.

Let me explain.

There was an event not too long ago that changed the fabric of reality. Everybody has their own explanations for how it happened, and I don't think I have an answer that's closer to the truth than most people, but I may have more pieces than most others do. This event suddenly saw our solar system dramatically change from what we all know now: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, etc, into a sort of nexus for all sorts of space. We saw new Earth expand, lunar and orbital bases appear, new planets show up, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. The world changed, but it kept spinning, with no outright, or at least obvious damage done to the Earth itself.

That was when I met the first love of my life.

All I saw of her the first time we met was a silver-and-blue suit of armor, and something she later identified as a Keyblade. We met the day after the event had occurred, and she very kindly asked everything she could about what had happened to cause the changes around her, hinting that she herself may have an inkling. Unfortunately, before we were able to exchange to much knowledge, we were beset by something she identified as Heartless. At the time, I was defenseless, and could only watch as she burned, froze, and shocked her way through them all. When they had all been destroyed at her hands, she returned to my side to see if I had been injured. While I had not, she insisted that I come back with her where she could keep me safe.

Her residence was less a residence and more of a castle. "Land of Departure," I would later learn it was called, was significantly smaller on the outside than it was inside. It contained training centers, housing, libraries and more, all in a space that barely takes a few peaks.

That was when I got to see her out of her armor.

Beautiful blue hair cascaded to her shoulders. White, blue, and black clothing accentuated her features, but not so much as to be revealing. She had armor on her arms and feet, still, and pink ribbons formed an 'X' on her chest with a metal emblem in the center.

"I don't think I ever introduced myself," she said. "I'm Aqua." She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her face, and her also-blue eyes sparkled in the light.

I fumbled for a moment with my words. "Call me Fen," I said.

"Fen, huh? Funny, one of my best friends is named Ven. Well, his full name is Ventus, but…"  
"Ahhhhhh… yeah, my full name is Fenrir."

She smiled again, and I felt my heart flutter. "Fenrir. It's good to meet you."

We spoke for several hours after that, asking each other questions about the very apparent differences in our worlds. She had mentioned something about how she had recently been part of a great battle with many of her friends, and at the end of it all, their surroundings began to change, and perhaps that was what had caused things to change. She was mildly evasive about giving details, and when I asked her about it later, she mentioned it was because there was a world order that she, as a Keyblade wielder, was meant to preserve.

Ah, the Keyblade. I should mention that, while I'm thinking about it.

I had asked what it was when we were talking the first time, and she was very vague about it for the same reason I mentioned a moment ago, but the second time we met, she was willing to talk more about it. The Keyblade is a sort of key between realms that allows its' wielders access to worlds beyond their own, and that a long time ago, the worlds had all been one, and how perhaps that was what was beginning to transpire again.

Roughly a week passed before I ended up meeting the second member of our eventual family.

Aqua and I had taken some time to try and gather information on what was going on. The world had obviously started to take notice that everything was different, but by now, even the most secluded corners had figured it out as well. But this had resulted in many governments beginning to respond to what they deemed a crisis, along with several military groups. Two new ones, presumably from the world-change, we ended up meeting the same week.

The first was an organization called Overwatch, who were spread very thin investigating every lead they had on file. Aqua and I were out on what we came to refer to as our first date when we were found by a second armored woman, but she didn't strike either of us as an aggressor. To the contrary, she was very friendly to us and introduced herself much quicker than Aqua had.

"I'm Brigitte, good to meet you both!" she said in a voice that sounded like sweet honey. She seemed to know who Aqua was, though Aqua did not know her. The two quickly reconciled the lack of information, however. She told us who she represented, that she was here because Keyblades came up on Overwatches' radar and she was the next person available to investigate if there was any connection. She mentioned without fear of repercussion that they had already investigated the appearance of 'Grimm,' magic wielders (sorcerers and the like), aliens, androids, and a few other things here and there. When she had successfully gathered the information she needed, she gave a polite goodbye and a with a wink said we looked cute together. Instead of the usual trope where we both got shy and stammered about not being together, Aqua instead slid slightly closer and said "yeah… maybe we do." Brigitte giggled softly at us and said she'd like to come visit when she can.

I'll admit I was surprised that Aqua had showed interest in me. I had started crushing on her since I saw her, but I didn't know that she was interested in me. We ended up talking about that later that night, with her asking if that made me uncomfortable. When I responded 'no,' she smiled and said that she hoped that was because I was interested in her, too. It took me no time at all to reply that I was, and she chuckled at my enthusiasm. "So, want to go out for a second date?" she asked. "Since apparently we didn't know we were on our first."

I was stunned. A week ago, I was living a life in what I thought of as a normal Earth. Now everything I knew had changed, and I was meeting beautiful women, and even going out with one.

Another couple days had passed before we were able to actually go out on that date, however. And yet again, we ended up meeting another future partner during our time out.

It was somewhere around day 10 of the new world when we took some time away in a small town together. It was also new, so there was a little bit of investigation, admittedly, but we were there primarily for a date. We'd been discussing the potential for me to receive training in the use of a decent weapon, since it was becoming evident that I would need to learn to defend myself better than I could at the time, as I had received some very basic sword combat training only. The plan for the day was to see if there was a weapon that struck my fancy that day, but we were interrupted by yet another fight breaking out in the town. We identified the creatures as Grimm thanks to Brigitte, which Aqua noted were not unlike Heartless. She and I (mostly her) had managed to fight them off fairly well, but was becoming overwhelmed the longer the fight drew on. Suddenly, a whited blade ripped through several of the enemies we were fighting, with a second, similar blade following just after. A woman clad in a black-and-white dress stepped through the fog of the dissipating Grimm. She had white hair that offset the primary black she wore, with what looked to be a black piece of cloth covering her eyes. She stepped towards us with a grace that suited her lithe appearance, but was nonetheless surprising to see from someone wielding not one, but two blades larger than her.

"I am YoRHa unit 2, type B. This area is currently under attack from an enemy we have yet to identify. It is suggested you leave and allow me to handle this," she said.

"Please, I'm Master Aqua, a Keyblade wielder. I can handle them just as well as you, I'm sure."

Despite the blindfold, the white-haired woman visibly arched her eyebrow. "You were swarmed, were you not? I would suggest you take a minute to recuperate before you attempt to fight again."

Aqua, clearly not in the mood to sit back and let someone fight her battles, held her Keyblade above her and cast Cure on herself. "There, rested," she said, holding her Keyblade at her side once more. Aqua slung her Keyblade past the other woman's shoulder, striking a Grimm preparing to lunge at her. The Keyblade reappeared in Aqua's hand after it had felled its' target as though it had never left.

"I suppose you don't need rest after all," she said, then levied a finger at me. "You, however, are not fit to be fighting these enemies for a sustained period. It would be best for you to find a safe place to hide."

Aqua turned to face me. "Help everyone you can get to safety. I promise I'll find you when we're done here."

I nodded at Aqua and began to gather everyone nearby down an alley that Aqua had cleared a couple minutes beforehand. The blade I had been using had snapped during the fighting, so I discarded it in favor of having my hands free. I glanced over my shoulder to see Aqua and the other woman in almost complete synergy fighting their enemies despite meeting only moments before. When Aqua swung high, white hair was flinging her blades at the Grimm's feet. If Aqua cast magic at a crowd, white hair would push the enemies together so they'd all be struck by it. It was marvelous to see the two of them together, but I had to keep moving in case the Grimm broke through.

A few minutes later, Aqua and the white-haired woman had tracked us down a couple buildings away. After checking on me, Aqua did what she could to heal the injuries some of the others had sustained during the fighting. At that point, the white-haired woman approached me.

"You performed adequately, Mr…?"

"Ah, Fenrir. My name is Fenrir."

"Fenrir… like the Norse myth?"

"Yeah. So you're familiar with Earth history?"

"Of course. Why would I not be?"

"Well, by what Aqua and I have figured out, not everyone who came to this world is Earthly in origin."

"Interesting. We had not considered that possibility." She turned her head towards Aqua. "Aqua, you said her name was? She is an excellent fighter. She should be proud of her skills. Are you learning from her?"

I shrugged. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose. We're working on getting me some training to take on some of the monsters that started appearing."

"Hmm… interesting."

"You mentioned your… title, I believe? Something about YoRHa model?"

"Oh. Yes, as I said: I am YoRHa Unit 2 Type B."

"Do you have a name?"

"2B will suffice."

"2B? Like a number and a letter?"

"Yes. I expect your next question will be why, so I might as well tell you now that I am an Android, not a human."

"Oh. I never would have thought."

"Then I suppose my engineers did a good job. I am supposed to be a replication of humans."

"You… huh. Okay"

"I suppose you don't have anything of the sort?"

"That would be a solid no."

"Tell me, this is Earth, right? What year is it?"

"Uh, 2019. I'm guessing that's not accurate where, sorry, when you're from?"

2B was silent for a long time. "I remember not too long ago that something… happened. I think I… may have…" she fell silent again. "I'm in another world, that much is certain. Humans are alive in this time, they weren't in mine." Silence yet again, clearly she was having a hard time processing things. "This may sound… strange… but I need to hear it out loud: is this world real?"

I took a second to process the question. "I mean… yeah. I haven't ever known anything less real. Though I will admit, the last week has been… pretty weird for me."

She sighed, sounding quite relieved. "Good. You sounded… genuine. That's what I needed to hear."

I looked at her quizzically. "Are you okay? Is that why you're wearing a blindfold?"

"Hm… oh. I suppose this is not normal for humans," she said. 2B bowed her head and reached behind it to undo her blindfold. It fell from her eyes and she looked back up at me, revealing icy blue eyes that her hair only assisted in drawing attention to. I caught myself catching her features more than I did before. Her chin was slightly pointy, and she had a small beauty mark underneath the left side of her lip. She was incredibly attractive, and if that was how she was designed, all I could express was something resembling surprise that someone would design an apparent combat android to be so… beautiful.

"You are staring," she said, breaking me out of my entranced state.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be weird!" I saw Aqua look back at me and smirk, not meanly, but amused.

"I have never had the opportunity to find out what humans think of my appearance. Is something wrong?"

"No, actually. Uh, quite the opposite, in point of fact."  
"Meaning?"

"Uh… how can I say this without coming across as a little creepy?" she quirked her eyebrows again. "What I mean to say is that you are… stunning. You are gorgeous."

"Oh…" she said, and I swear to this day she blushed, but she still denies she did so. "I see. Thank you. So I look human to you?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good."

At this point, Aqua had finished checking on everyone and walked back over to us both. "I think everyone here will be okay. You were amazing out there… 2B, was it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you… blushing?"

"Wha- no, I do not blush."

Aqua giggled softly. What did he say? That you were the most beautiful woman he's ever seen?" 2B was silent, a silence that gave Aqua the answer she needed. Aqua giggled again. "He's gotten pretty good at that, he didn't swoon at the last gorgeous woman he communicated with. He might've at me, though."

"Wha- hey, Aqua!" I shouted, surprised.

She full-laughed this time. "You should've seen your face when I suggested we go out."

2B lifted her head. "Oh, you two are…?"

Aqua nodded. "At least, I think so. Why do you ask?"

2B looked back down. "I also have never gotten to see what humans in a relationship are like."

Aqua kneeled down just a bit to look into her eyes. "Would you like to?"

2B looked surprised. "What?"

Aqua nodded again. "I'd love to offer what I can for you to understand humans. Is that okay?"

2B smiled very gently and locked eyes with Aqua. "I would appreciate that."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Aqua asked, concern audible in her voice.

2B shook her head. "Would it be a problem to stay with you?"

Aqua gave her most genuine smile. "Not at all. In fact… Fenrir, I have yet to see where you live. Do you think you'd be okay with showing us both?"

I heard my name and realized I had once again found myself in my own little world, this time thinking about Aqua making fun of me. It was so… pleasant, in its' own little way. "No, I mean, sure. I'd be happy to show you."

Aqua stepped over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I blushed this time at Aqua's kiss. "No, it's absolutely fine. If anything, I think it just tells me you and I are at a good point in our… did you say relationship?"

Aqua smiled once again. "Mhm! I like you, y'know. You're a really sweet guy, and I admire your willingness to adventure with me."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Aqua. I really like you, too." I looked over at 2B. "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to leave you out."

2B nodded gently. "I understand. This is… love, right?"

Aqua and I were slightly taken aback. She looked over at me. "I… don't know for sure yet," she took my hand. "But maybe."

"I see," 2B said. "…what does it feel like?"

Aqua looked thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes lit up a moment later. "Ask me again, in a little bit, 'kay?"

2B nodded. "Understood."

A couple hours later, the three of us were standing in front of my home. Admittedly, I hadn't been here much since visiting Aqua, as I had been very focused on figuring out what had been happening (and in hindsight, I absolutely was spending time there to be with Aqua as well). It wasn't a large house (yet), but it was a house nonetheless, and that was a lot to have at 22. It looked on the newer side, and fairly plain, but it came with a fairly expansive backyard, and I had a couple rooms I wasn't using at the time, plus a storage basement.

We approached my doorstep, and I gestured them in. Inside, it was also very plain, but much more customized than outside, at least. There were some fake plants here and there, the kitchen well-stocked and with a table, and the bedroom full of most of my furniture. One of my rooms had a spare bedroom, while my bedroom had a master bed.

"Will the guest room be okay?" I asked. "Sorry there isn't more in it, it makes it a little empty."

"It will be more than fine, thank you," 2B said. "I don't need much anyway." She had put her blindfold back on, and had explained that it enhanced her perception of her surroundings. Suddenly, the swords 2B had used earlier appeared in both her hands, and she gently lay them against the wall.

"So does everyone conveniently have portable weapons now?" I asked to both Aqua and 2B.

Aqua snorted. "Apparently so."

2B turned to me. "So where is yours?"

"Iiiii… don't have one, actually. That's why I said it. It was a joke."

"Oh. I see. Perhaps we could find one for you," she said, her voice a little less closed-off sounding than it had been earlier. "Would that suffice to express my gratitude? Or a kiss? I understand humans like those. I saw your reaction earlier."

I blushed again. "Oh, no, you don't need to… I mean, don't feel at all like you need to do that to reward me, that's not why we kiss each other."

"Oh? Some of my programming must be a little off, then. I have some history of it being used for such."

"Yeah, it… used to be. Things changed, we started to view things like hugs, kisses… sex as less of a reward, and more of something two people consent in. Some people are still having a hard time getting used to that concept."

"Ah. But what if I did consent to kissing you?"

Aqua and I looked at each other. She nodded at me, and whispered "It's okay." I looked back at 2B.

"Are you sure? We just met, and it often means affection."

2B was silent for a long time again, the first time since our first discussion. "…yes. I am sure."

I looked back at Aqua again. "Are you sure? I thought you and I were… a thing now?"

Aqua smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that," she said, and held my hand. "But yes. Is monogamy more common here?"

I nodded. "It is, but much like people's take on affection, that stance is changing. Are you sure this is okay for you?"

Aqua nodded. "I think I've found myself a good place here, and I'm not sure I need another person in my life…" her face suddenly flushed. "I'm sorry, that was very… quick of me, wasn't it?"

My heart was buzzing. Here was a woman I had known for two weeks that I had suddenly found myself in a serious relationship with, and she had just made it clear she would like it to stay that way, and I felt the same… but here was another woman who also wanted to express affection towards me despite knowing me for even less time, and Aqua was okay with that.

2B stepped towards me. "Are you okay? Your heart rate has elevated."

I shook myself out of my stupor and smiled at both of them. "Yeah, yeah I'm definitely okay. Aqua, I would love to stay with you." Aqua's face beamed at me. "2B, are you okay with this, too? Being in a relationship with someone who's in another relationship?"

2B took a moment to think. "I don't see why not. Relying on one person can be… unhealthy. It's a lesson I've had to learn already."

"Then if you're both certain… yes, I would be happy to accept a kiss from you 2B… and I'd love to give one to you as well, Aqua."

2B leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on my lips. Despite her later statements she had never kissed anyone before, she kissed me like she'd been doing it for years.

"Mmmm…" 2B moaned into my mouth. When she pulled away, she looked surprised at herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was."

"That's a moan, 2B," Aqua said. "Humans often do that when they're enjoying themselves. Like this." Aqua gently pulled my face to hers and kissed me fiercely, also softly moaning as she kissed me. Aqua pulled away and shot 2B a surprisingly sultry look. "Want to try again?"

"May I… try with you?" 2B asked Aqua.

Aqua looked surprised, then smiled. "Sure." Aqua leaned toward her, hugging her and I both close while doing so. Watching these two kiss has always been one of my fondest memories, because it was at this moment that I truly started my new family.

This was the beginning of my life with my loves.


	2. Memory of Darkness

Waking up the next morning with Aqua and 2B was an experience. The night before had been tumultuous, but not unpleasant. We hadn't done anything too explicit, mostly just a lot more teaching 2B what human romance is like, from dating, to kissing, to sex, and Aqua, well… I'll get to that. 2B, eager to learn, asked how many of these things we could try soon. Aqua and I promised we'd take everything to the rhythm that feels appropriate, and that she is allowed to tell us at any point that things are too fast or slow for her enjoyment. 2B was characteristically silent for a time as she processed that information before requesting as much as we were comfortable with.

That is what resulted in inviting both Aqua and 2B to sleep in my bed that night, to gauge both of their comfort of this relationship. While Aqua used a spell to change her attire to something comfortable to sleep in, 2B had no such available wardrobe to change into.

"Why can't I sleep in this?" she asked, gesturing to her dress. Without an image to refer to, it is somewhat hard to describe her outfit, but let me cut to the base points: her dress is what we would call a 'gothic lolita' outfit. Her dress is cut above her knees, and from the middle of her thigh-down, she wears black boots and stockings. The dress itself is very frilly, especially at the sleeves, and takes up a fair amount of space with its' width.

Suffice it to say, it's not the best thing to wear if you plan on being in a bed with someone, let alone two.

"I am able to remove the dress, if that would do," she responded, once I brought up my points. In much the same way she can summon or wave her swords away, the bottom part of her dress disappeared, and Aqua and I were treated to quite a view. Beneath the dress she wore a leotard that truthfully did not cover much. Her cheeks were on full display, and it was even easier to see the slimness of her waist. Similar to Aqua, there is a small gap between the leotard and the thigh-highs that is difficult to see without the dress, but without, well… Aqua and I were both blushing from the sight.

"Will this suffice?" 2B asked.

I swallowed, hoping that would refresh my ability to speak. Luckily, it did. "If that's what you're comfortable with, I suppose it's fine. But the sleeves still look a little… pokey."

2B looked down at them. "I can see your point. Very well, I can remove this, too." Yet again, clothes disappeared.

But this time, we received a much fuller view.

2B was wearing nothing but her blindfold, boots, thigh-highs, and evening gloves that came up to her upper arm. Nothing else.

"Is there something wrong?" 2B asked. Aqua and I both caught ourselves staring. We had both been curious if 2B was… anatomically accurate. Now, at least, we had an answer. And that answer was 'yes.'

"Sorry, 2B," Aqua spoke up first. "You just… well, like Fenrir said earlier, you're incredibly attractive. And uh… well, humans have a fondness for the nude form, as I'm sure you're aware."

2B nodded. "I am aware, yes. That is why I am showing it to you, I thought you would like it."

"We definitely do, 2B," I said. "But are you sure you're comfortable? Usually it takes some time for people in a relationship to be comfortable presenting like that."

"You both make me feel comfortable," she replied. "I am okay with presenting myself, especially since it does seem to help your moods."

Aqua and I looked at each other, still blushing, and laughed. "Yeah, I guess it does," I said. "But I'll draw a line now, no sex for a little while. Not until you've experienced some more time in a relationship. Sound fair?"

2B nodded. "Understood," 2B swayed over to me. "Would it be acceptable to ask for another kiss?"

I bent down slowly to kiss her, but she reached her hand behind my head and pulled me close, allowing her to reach my lips. She kissed me again, fiercer than before. Clearly she had been spending time doing some research on humans kissing behind her blindfold.

Speaking of her blindfold, she began to remove it as she kissed me, revealing gentle blue icicles behind it, clearly both lustful and loving simultaneously. Aqua grabbed my waist from behind me and whispered gently in my ear "when do I get a turn?"

I broke my kiss with 2B, clearly disappointed, but not demanding, to turn to Aqua. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me tenderly. "Maybe we don't have sex tonight," she broke away to say, "but I would really like to snuggle up in bed with you… with both of you."

2B had already begun moving towards the bed, and had gently taken my hand in hers to guide us there. I grabbed Aqua's waist and pulled her with me to where 2B had guided. Aqua pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. She glided her hands up my body to my chest, where she rested them to lean into me. She hovered her face inches above mine while 2B rested herself next to me.

"Are you sure you can handle both of us?" Aqua asked, her voice low and sensual.

I smiled up at her. "No, but that won't stop me from trying."

Aqua smiled back, hers more predatory than mine. "Good answer." She turned to face 2B and lunged her face forward, lips clashing with 2B's. 2B attempted to grab Aqua's head in the same place she grabbed mine, but Aqua deflected it and pinned 2B's arm against the bedpost.

2B looked concerned for a moment. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice smaller than I had heard it yet.

Aqua softened her expression to be more loving and gentle than before. "No, not at all, I promise," she replied. "This is just how… these activities sometimes are. We show a little aggression, some dominance. Nothing intended to hurt. I'm sorry to have confused you."

"It's alright," 2B said. "Just something else to learn. Can we… continue?"

Aqua's expression started to harden back into the predator she was allowing herself to be. She came back to 2B's lips, gentler this time, but still aiming to dominate. She released 2B's arm, but it remained where it was. 2B looked like she was melting from Aqua's ministrations. I gently began massaging Aqua's hips, and I heard her moan into 2B's mouth. 2B seemed to take that as a sign of weakness, and pressed harder into Aqua's kiss in an attempt to match her ferocity. I massaged Aqua a little harder and could see her beginning to waver from her dominant stance. 2B took the opportunity to pull Aqua off of me, between the two of us instead. 2B intertwined her legs with Aqua's and pinned both her arms above her head.

"Like this?" 2B asked.

"Mmm… yeah, like that," Aqua said, barely able to speak between both 2B's kisses and my continuous massaging. 2B pressed her bare body into Aqua's, kissing her harder and fiercer as she pressed further into her. While my arms remained at Aqua's waist, 2B began gliding her hands around Aqua's body, first gently down her body to her legs, than on top of mine at her waist, leaving one behind while her other hand came up to gently stroke her cheek. 2B had toned back her aggressive kisses and instead left one very sweet, lingering kiss before gently pulling away. Aqua's eyes slowly rolled back in sheer bliss as 2B pulled away, then squirmed as all of the feeling returned to her body.

"You two… both know how to show a girl a good time," Aqua said, showing signs that she was starting to feel worn out. Her eyes suddenly flashed open, looking as alive as though she had all her energy back. "Is there anything I can do for either of you?"

2B and I both hugged her. "Stay. Be comfortable," I said. "You look like you could use the rest."

It was Aqua's turn for pondering silence. "Yeah, it's funny..." she said, "I don't think I've gotten much rest for a while now. Even since before all of this happened." She sat up and clutched at her legs. "I mentioned to Fenrir that I had fought in a battle before the worlds suddenly started to come together like this. Well, before that…" she looked away, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Before that… I was trapped in darkness for over 10 years, but for me, it felt like it was only a few days. At the end it… almost swallowed me." A single tear fell from her face.

2B and I both sat up next to her again, 2B hugged her at the waist while I guided her head onto my shoulder. She rested there without any resistance, and I could feel her quivering, on the verge of crying. "Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

She angled her body towards mine and clutched at my chest. "Mm-mm. At least, not more than you already are. I'm glad I met you, you know. Both of you."

I kissed her forehead gently, and that seemed to tip her over the edge. More of her tears flowed as she leaned into me. "Thank you," she said. "I just… I need this. To have somewhere I can go. Somewhere that I don't have to be the one holding my friends together." 2B snuggled into her as I held her closer to me.

"I promise I will do everything I can to keep you safe. To give you somewhere you can belong, should you choose so," I told her. I could feel the tears come down harder as she curled up to me.

"I have known you for less time, but I wish to help you as well," 2B said. "If there is anything I can do for you, do not hesitate to ask."

Aqua lifted her head from my chest, tilting her head so she could see both 2B and I. "Thank you."

"Of course, Aqua," I said. "I love you."

Aqua looked up. "I… I think I love you, too." She laughed, to herself. "It's funny, but even though I've only known you for… not even two weeks, I just… there's something about you. I trust you. I'm not sure what it is yet, you just… seem so genuine." Aqua's tears were beginning to dry out. "I never actually asked before, but… is this… what *you* want? Can I be with you?"

I brushed some of the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. "Of course you can. I wouldn't trade the world for this." Aqua hugged me as tight as I think she could manage at that moment.

"Thank you," she said. "I promise, I'll be there for you, too. It won't always be like this."

"I know," I replied. "But for now, it is, and that's perfectly alright. Take all the time you need." I looked over to 2B. "We'll both be here as long as you need."

2B looked towards Aqua and nodded. "Agreed. As long as you will have me, I will be here as well."

I could feel Aqua pull us both towards her despite not having the strength in her arms to do so. 2B and I both laid down with her in bed, and kept her warm and loved for the rest of the night.


	3. A Soldier's Duty

Aqua was the last of the three of us to wake up. Because neither of us wanted to leave her alone when she woke up, 2B agreed to stay in bed with her while I scrambled to find something to make for breakfast for them.

I hadn't been shopping since before the world changed, and as a result, hadn't had much in the way of… *decent* food. Cereal, some bread… that was about it, actually. I shuffled out of the kitchen, looking up the stairs to where my bedroom was. I wanted to make Aqua and 2B something… homely. Something comforting. I couldn't really do that without anything to food for them. I clambered up the stairs and back to the bedroom, where I saw 2B gently stroking Aqua's hair while she was still asleep. Aqua didn't seem at all bothered by it. In fact, it looked like she had a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm gonna step out real quick," I said. "I don't have anything I can make for you, or at least, nothing I'd *like* to make for you both. Wait, do androids even eat?"

2B chuckled. "While we do not need to eat to keep ourselves alive, we've taken to doing so as a social experience. My body can break down the nutrients in it to fuel itself, too."

"Gotcha. Are androids… allergic to anything?"

"Well… one thing, actually. We are deadly allergic to mackerel fish."

"As a safety precaution, I'll just avoid fish when I can."

Aqua began stirring lightly. 2B continued stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Go. I will stay here."

I nodded at her. "I promise I won't be long."

Half an hour later, I was back with eggs, bacon, and orange juice in hand. Halfway through my shopping trip, I caught myself speeding along much faster than normal, anxious to return home and make sure that I wasn't in a dream. 2B and Aqua were still upstairs, as far as I knew. I threw the eggs and bacon onto trays and let them start cooking, then rushed upstairs to soothe my fears.

Aqua was still asleep, and 2B had actually drifted off on top of her, by the look of things. All I could do was smile at the sight.

I walked back down the stairs, significantly calmer than I had gone up them, ad back into the kitchen. The eggs needed flipping, but the bacon wasn't in need of attention yet.

"Shit. Forgot milk."

I heard some rustling upstairs not much later. It sounded like both of them had gotten out of bed and were figuring out their morning routine. It had occurred to me then that neither of the ladies had brought anything besides the clothes they were wearing.

Well, that and their weapons.

I saved that thought for later as I heard one of them come down the stairs. It was Aqua, hair a little frayed from both the bed and 2B's constant attention, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, you," she said. She looked over my shoulder to see that about half the food was already done being made. "You made breakfast!"

"Yes I did," I replied. "Most of our time together has been out, eating whatever is convenient. I thought the change of pace would be appreciated."

Aqua inhaled the scent of the room. "Mmm… yes it is." She walked over to me, but stopped before she touched me. "Am I okay to hug you right now? I don't want to cause an accident."

"You are an absolute marvel," I said. I turned around to face her while the food continued cooking. "And you absolutely may."

Aqua placed herself in my arms, and after holding me for a few seconds, looked up for a kiss. I planted one on her lips, and she smiled as I pulled away. "You're just as much of a catch."

"You're sweet, you know that?"

"Heh. I don't think I've ever been told that." Aqua looked momentarily pensive. "So, what did you make?"

2B entered the kitchen at that moment, wearing her dress and blindfold again. "Nothing fancy," I replied. "Eggs, bacon, and orange juice." I looked over at the table. I'd never bothered thinking about it before, but I only had two chairs. "Do you both want to sit down? First batch of food is done."

2B wordlessly pulled out the chair facing me and sat down. She didn't look displeased at all, just like she was waiting. Aqua, on the other hand, noticed the same thing I did. "Where are you going to sit, Fen?"

"Don't worry about me, still have a little left to make." I stepped from the cooking food and plated the already prepared meals for them both. Aqua, with a small frown, sat in the other chair, and turned her body in the chair so she could still see me. I gave them their plates, stepped back to the countertop, and gave them both their cups with orange juice as well.

I admit, I thought 2B wouldn't know what to do with food, but she ate much like you'd expect a duchess, or queen, or some sort of high-class lady would. She was dainty with her movements, but she did not stop eating until it was all gone. Aqua, I had already seen eat. She was neat but quick. She had mentioned that it was because she was used to being interrupted in the middle of a meal by a crisis, so she had learned to be as efficient as possible.

By the time I had finished making my food, Aqua was just about done, but 2B was still going through it. I placed my food in a spot between the two of them and got on my knees, causing them to both be taller than me.

"You can have my chair if you want, you know," Aqua said.

"Mm-mm," I responded. "I don't want to sound coddling, but after last night, I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Let me take care of you today."

Aqua smiled, a small bit of sadness in her eyes. "Thank you. And I'm sorry about last night."

"You shouldn't be, not even a little," I said. "You've been through a lot. You deserve a rest."

"I, too, would like to help you, Aqua," 2B said. "Is there anything you require?"

Aqua shook her head. "Not right now, thank you. But I'll let you know if I do, 'kay?"

2B and I nodded. "I have a request, though," I said. "Are you willing to take the day off from our investigation?"

Aqua thought for a moment. "I… don't know. This is a much bigger situation than just me, after all."

"Then how about I do the investigating today?" 2B said. "After all, I… don't actually have anyone to report back to. Strictly speaking, I am supposed to gather as much information as possible when I have been disconnected from YoRHa in an attempt to make it back, so I could fulfill both goals by doing so."

Aqua frowned. "2B, I have a question. Do you plan on going back to where you came from when you find them?"

2B was quieter longer than she ever had been before. "I… don't know. For the first time, I feel… free. Free to make my own choices. I, um…"

"It's okay. I didn't mean to suggest that you aren't doing what's in your best interests."

"I understand. I'm actually grateful to hear that question out loud. I have been thinking about it for several days. Now I can… what is the phrase humans use? 'Bounce ideas?'"

"Yeah, that's a thing we say," I said. "What were you thinking, 2B?"

"I was thinking… if I don't do my job and I am discovered, I will be seen as a deserter, and they will attempt to either retrieve or deactivate me. However, I haven't found even a trace of YoRHa signals since my arrival, and I have been scanning since day one. As I said before, I feel more freedom than I have ever felt, but… I am unsure how true that is and I… do not like this feeling. I am divided."

Aqua and I were silent for a moment before Aqua spoke up. "Technically speaking, if you were helping me do my job, you would be assisting someone considered to be an authority. You wouldn't be lying if you told them you were doing your job then, would you?"

"Hmm… no, I suppose not," 2B said. "Thank you, Aqua. Your argument is logical." 2B got up and gave Aqua a kiss on the cheek. "Then that is what I will do for you today. Is there anywhere in particular you would like me to investigate?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Aqua responded. "But I think we should probably find out more about those things we fought yesterday."

"Oh, I know!" I exclaimed. "That woman we met a few days ago, Brigitte? She mentioned something about them. Grimm, I think they were called."

"That's right, I forgot about that," Aqua said.

"Well, maybe that's where we should continue our search," I said. "We know one person who has access to more information than the three of us combined. 2B, how have you been scanning for signals?"

"Oh. My blindfold," she responded. "It's actually not just a blindfold, it's a heads-up device. I can program all sorts of things as long as it's directly connected to my brain pattern."

"Could you program it to find another network?" I asked. "Say… a network that's clearly able to scan a large portion of the environment?"

2B smiled. "That is a very good idea." 2B came over to the other side of the table and kissed my cheek as well. "Is there a specific frequency we know she uses?"

My positivity shrunk a little. "Well, no, unfortunately. Aqua, when you two spoke, she mentioned her organization, right?"

"Yes she did," Aqua said. "Overwatch. Would you be able to start looking from the name alone?"

"Affirmative. Usually, when a network appears at a certain frequency, they leave some traces behind. Their network or organization name are often the first thing to appear on a search. One moment." 2B sat silently for a few seconds. "I have a match. It looks like one of their agents is nearby."

"How nearby?" I asked.

There was a knock at the door.

"…*that* nearby."

The three of us all moved from our positions and around the door. Upon answering, we were met with a sight Aqua and I were familiar with.

"Oh good, I got the location right! Do you remember me? Brigitte Lindholm at your service!"


End file.
